


Never Letting Go of You

by PeachesofThicc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Top Linhardt von Hevring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020, it's day 9, premature ejaculation!-Yuri always loved his sleepy, adorable Linhardt. He was so eager in his studies, though he's not so good when it comes to the bedroom. However, when they get locked up in the Shadow Library accidentally due to Balthus and the doorknob breaks, well... he decides to stare at a sleeping Linhardt and is shocked when what really makes him upset is Yuri not giving him a nickname?! It's times like this when Yuri wonders if his boyfriend is actually an insaitable minx underneath...
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Kudos: 9





	Never Letting Go of You

"Balthus, you fucker." Yuri practically hisses as he was pawing at the door. "Open the door!"

A nervous chuckle came from him. "Sorry, pal, the doorknob broke."  
  
"What. What do you _mean_ that the doorknob broke?" Yuri snaps, almost ready to slam the door himself, except he didn't have the ability that Balthus did.

Yuri could almost imagine Balthus shrugging. "Um. Well... I mean, I slammed the door shut and it's not like I have any control of my strength. You'll forgive me, right?"

"You better get someone to fix the door! I have meetings, I had things _planned_ , you idiot. Please get someone to take care of this, or so help me..."

"Alright, alright, geez... keep your pants on. I'll be back with help."

That was what Balthus said what felt like hours ago. In the Shadow Library, there was no such thing as a clock. Time was non-existent here. Seteth himself had dumped these books here, many without a care in the world, and leaving those in the Abyss to document and sort them accordingly so they're treated with _some_ respect. After all, the archbishop's right hand hated anything that could... taint the beloved students of the Officers Academy. It was funny, how many thick tomes made their home here. He loved the smell of the books, the pages worn with ink and time, the quills that indented these papers with many emotions, some happy and others sad. So he found it a bit surprising that someone as well-studied as Seteth would toss these books aside. Some of them had a radical history, a history that would rather be kept far, far away from the students. It was a shame, really. They would never know the truth because the church wanted to keep them guarded and safe, to keep a cycle going. He found it deplorable that such information was kept under wraps simply because... actually, why? What was the point of keeping them protected so? Was it really out of concern or was it because certain people were there, and it would be better for them to not break the status quo? A chuckle erupted from his lips as he was exploring the shelves, each book's spine clear to read as day or some tattered, being clearly abused from Seteth potentially snatching it from a curious student, and said student fought back a bit. He tried to convince him in the past that this was unnecessary, they're going to find out anyway. 

To that, Seteth remarked that it had never mattered. That their teachings of Seiros were above all else, that the students of the Officers Academy had their role to fill.

His hand went to one of the books that had the more threadbare spines and cradled it to his chest. How disgusting, he thought. That to the church that these books - storied histories - were nothing to them. The fact that the professor and her lovely students stumbled upon this place must have enraged Rhea so. That vermin such as them didn't deserve the attention of the world above. Actually, come to think of it, she did threaten him that if any of them thought radical thoughts against the church, he might as well kiss his life forfeit. Working for the church was an irony in itself, as he never felt as if he was treated with the care that he had deserved, that Rhea often turned a blind eye to those in Abyss to service her own needs. 

Before his thoughts could turn into finding a way to slamming the door open, he heard soft, snoring. Lying in a pile of books rather haphazardly, with a head of forest green hair was in view. What made him curious was that even with his shouting at Balthus, he didn't stir from his slumber. How peaceful, to not think of anything but oneself, to not even know that he had been trapped in with him. Such soft, gorgeous lips that shimmer in the faintest of light through the hole of the library's flooring. He shouldn't be staring at someone as ethereal as him like this. They were not only men, but he didn't know if Linhardt felt the same way. Come to think of it, he had been in the library a lot, hadn't he? Perhaps the books within the Officers Academy had bored him to death and here, he was practically camping out, attempting to devour all the knowledge like a starving man, who had finally been given a warm, delicious meal. Not that Yuri could blame him though. Seeing him curled up here, he wished that he could join him, to be affixed in this state of bliss, and not think of the problems of the world outside.

"Wow, how long have you been staring at me?" Linhardt says sleepily, a yawn came from him, almost making him look like a cat, with the way his mouth stretched open. "I thought you weren't into someone like me."

Shaking his head, Yuri sighs. "Apologies, friend. I didn't mean to alarm you. Just letting you know that meathead Balthus has locked us up in here."

Another yawn, soft almond eyes belied of any worry. "...I don't care, you know. Your concern is warranted for someone else entirely, mainly yourself." He had picked up one of the books and had opened it at the table of contents. "Calling me a friend is a real turn off, though. Can't you at least come up with some cute nickname?"

This had taken the lilac-haired trickster aback a bit. "You never said that you wanted a nickname though..." Which surprised him when Linhardt drew up to his full height. Despite both of them being rather slender, when it came to height, the priest had it in spades. His genetics were blessed in that sense to give him the chance to be nearly six feet tall, being pinned to the wall wasn't in his plans. His lips were so close to his. The scent of pine and sandalwood nearly made his nostrils burned from the overwhelming scent. Their lips were close to touching, yet Linhardt never gave him the pleasure. Sex wasn't his thing, was what he was told by him. Studies were important, learning about crests from the approved books of Seteth had bored him, so he would frequent here. It wasn't their first tryst in the Shadow Library either. They had done this before, that hole wasn't made by Balthus stepping on it. He made it up as a way to embarrass, to hide the indecent affairs that they shared. 

"Yuri Leclerc, for all your charisma, you can't lead me on like others. This time I'll get a cute nickname from you."

All this over a nickname!? Was that really going to lead to sex? Baffled as their lips met, with Linhardt becoming increasingly greedy for affection from him. You know, come to think of it, maybe it wasn't bad that Balthus had locked them in here together. Yuri melted a little as he could feel the bookshelves shake behind them, dust being displaced and falling onto that green mop of hair. It would have made Yuri laugh, if they weren't so in the moment, feeling Linhardt's tongue enter in. It was rare for him to take charge like this, though it wasn't unwanted. Being under someone else's thumb, not thinking for himself... letting Linhardt decide what was best for him. Being taken away from the bookshelves, as deemed probably too much for the shelving to handle, he was practically being cradled in his arms. He could feel the stinging on his back. He would certainly have bruises there later in the morning. He knew that it took Balthus forever to find anyone to fix anything, and then he gets distracted with making sure that none of the bounty hunters are after his head. Shit, seeing Linhardt unwind like this was making him hard to the point of- shit.

Stain apparent on his pants, it didn't take much at all for the scholar to notice, as he separated from the kiss lazily and stared at his crotch area, with a dark stain there and he clicked his tongue. His slender hands removing the obstruction and seeing his plain purple boxers also covered in white.

He flushed a bit. "I haven't masturbated all day. It's not my fault that a kiss turns me on this much."

This only earned a sigh from Linhardt. "A shame. I rather would make you cum from my cock than from a kiss. Do you know how degrading that is for me, Yuri? To know that only a kiss from me makes you cum? I'm disappointed in you."

"Well, it's your fault for coming on so strong." Yuri attempts to deflect, though this didn't make his lover's deadpan face change much. "Oh come on! You know how busy I am. Do you think I'm the type that has time to masturbate?"

If anything, this makes him remove his own pants, seeing Linhardt's erection proudly pressing against the fabric of his underwear. "It looks like I'll have to train you to cum properly. Though considering you ejaculated once, you better not think you'll be let off easily for this. You always lecture me how I'm sleeping, and yet when it comes to important things like this, you just cum from a kiss."  
  
"Stop focusing on that! Flames, you're so incorrigible, Linhardt!!"

"Correction, you should replace that with yourself. How dare you assume that of _me_. I work harder than anyone else, you know. You must read up a dictionary sometimes. They're fascinating."

Dumbfounded by how quickly that his taller lover instantly flipped the blame onto him, just like he was being onto the floor and seeing him be examined like a paragraph from one of the books that he reads made his cock dribble precum a bit. Hearing him huff, a slap on his ass given. It made Yuri moan. The best thing about taller men, he concluded, was their large, meaty hands. Balthus sure, had big hands, yet Linhardt's, for his stature, was impressive. Refined hands, sealed away in gloves normally, only to be released in moments like this. Humming with content, Linhardt alternated between each cheek, making sure that his ass would become a blushing pink by the time he was through with it. It made Yuri weak in the knees, as he shamefully cummed again, staining the floor. How quick were his orgasms? Was he really that deprived of attention that he was needing to cum endlessly? The sloshing of his balls, as he was being inspected for his semen production, a grunt came from him. Disapproval, he guessed. Or was it happiness, that he could ejaculate a lot?

Whether that was the case or not, he stopped suddenly, Linhardt's whisper coming through his ear. "You've been a naughty boy. You better count your spanks. I'll give you ten on each side. If you cum again, I might not fuck you. Leave you there to deal with it on your own. _Do you understand?_ "

Gulping back the extra saliva that was collecting his throat, Yuri braced himself. "Yessir."

"Oooh, I like that. Calling me sir... I normally hate formalities, but that'll do for now. You're not going to leave until I train you properly..."

Feeling the first slap, a tested, more light slap that made his ass jiggle, he breathed out rather hastily, "One."

Their relationship was a difficult one to put into words. Linhardt wasn't the type to put effort into the bedroom, when he mostly preferred to sleep. So seeing him dedicate himself to one thing, the obsessive fascination with making Yuri cum with his cock alone? It was... rather hot, to see someone so composed lose himself in desires that were wholly beyond him, that were biologically engrained in him. Seeing the long, fluttering of his hair, those dark eyes checking to make sure that he was alright, and he was, as he was counting. Reassuring him with a light, sneaky kiss, seeing that small smile on his lips had encouraged Yuri to continue. Even though the floorboards were creaky, and there were a few times when they had sex in here that he got splinters on his ass, Yuri enjoyed being the bottom this time. Normally Linhardt would have whined when there were splinters stuck in his ass, and when he attempted to pull them out, usually that would instigate a sort of a chase scene between two naked men, and that was when Linhardt's weight really made it tough to deal with. ...Yes, that was the dreadful origin of the hole and it was embarrassing indeed to remember. He had to pull him out of there, earning the fuss of his lover and extra aftercare.

Having distance from the hole was good because they didn't want to fall in it when they were doing foreplay like this. What shocked him was that Linhardt stopped and suddenly squeezed at his balls, attempting to wring him out. His mind had wandered too much, and now he was being subjected to his cock and balls being tortured like this? What the hell. Yuri would have interrupted, lecturing at him once more, though when their eyes met, it was as if he was seeing into the depths of his soul. They were a pretty shade of blue, hued so dark and volatile that it reminded him of the storms that he would see outside of the Rowe household when he was young, the rain pounding against the earth as if the goddess herself was scorned by the very people she loved, and thought flooding them would be a funny thing in order to get some sort of empty revenge against them. Not like it did much, as people had prayed for her divine forgiveness and the rain, which nearly bordered on a flood, stopped so abruptly.

Linhardt's eyes reminded him of such an old memory, it actually made Yuri's stomach churn from it. "If you squeeze my cock so hard, I'll..."

"Cum again? You know. I was thinking, as you received those ten slaps on your left cheek." Toying around with his ass cheek with a free hand, as if he was deciding whether to switch or not, Linhardt had proceeded to smirk at him "I like seeing you being unraveled in front of me. To be ashamed. Yuri Leclerc, of the Ashen Wolves, leader of the Abyss... the most charismatic and adored man of the underground world. Unable to stop cumming because of me, Linhardt von Hevring. The most lethargic man in all of the academy, able to make **you** look weak in comparison."

Groaning from Linhardt's rather bony hand squish his cock, attempting to make it pop. "Lin...hardt... please..."

"Oh, what was that? I thought we established something earlier. Remind me. What am I to you now?"

"Sir...! Please..."  
  
"Please what? Use your _words_ , or are you able to not do that?"

"Fuck, sir, please make me ejaculate from your hands alone!"

This made Linhardt pause, though not for long. Forgetting the ten other slaps that had to be done to his right ass cheek, Linhardt's hands were devoted to the full wringing of Yuri's cock. Each time he thought he was getting close, it felt as if he was walking backward instead of forward. He didn't mind though. Linhardt made it feel right, to be under his control, and assuredly, he would cum again, not when either of them wanted. There was some appeal to it, seeing the floor painted a sickly white, potentially going through the cracks and raining down on some poor soul's head. Kisses were dotting his shoulders and his collarbone, with tufts of green snaking down his shoulder. Yuri felt weightless against him, trusting himself entirely to him. His eyes were going cross already. How many times was he going to cum tonight? He wasn't sure. All he was sure of was that Linhardt had the goddess' touch when it came to his cock. He focuses on not just his balls, he also pinches at the veins along with his cock. 

As if time sunk into nothingness, a spray of white cum shot all the way to the shelving, nearly going to hit some of the spines of the book. "Sir... please, I'm sorry for not cumming from my ass like normal."

Kisses, not necessarily heated ones, given in return on his cheeks and his lips, his eyes in a haze of lust. "How cute. Do you want forgiveness? Well, you better worship my cock. After your little performance, it seems that you've gotten me much more active than usual. I wonder why?"

"Because I'm a dirty, filthy cumdump..." His mouth began to salivate. "I missed your cock, Lin-Lin... so please, can't you let me take care of you?"

Their positions suddenly switched, with Linhardt desperately removing his underwear as if the world would end if he didn't, his cock throbbing and smacking Yuri in the face a little. The musky and potent aroma wafted in the air, and praise the goddess above that nobody else had come in to attempt to open the door yet. He would rather service his beloved's cock than have their fun be spoiled by anything else. Hearing his beloved groan when tongue met heated flesh, Yuri tending his balls first and steadily moving his way up. He paid attention to every vein and bump along the way, making sure that each had a kiss or a bite here and there. Out of the two of them, they had agreed that Yuri had to be the best when it came to sucking cock. It was something that Yuri prides himself in, his lover's breath so ragged that when he began to suck the tip, he could feel a bit of pre that was coating his tongue. 

His cock was a bit larger than average, yet it was enough for Yuri. A cock was a cock, and that cock needed to be tended to! His boyfriend hissed as Yuri slowly descends from the tip, maneuvering himself to deep-throating his lover. His eyes were wet with some tears, though seeing Linhardt's face twist in pleasure was the reward he had needed for so very long. 

"That's it... suck **_my_** cock, you little bitch..." Linhardt rambles, picking up the pace, having the whole of his cock go down Yuri's throat, making him nearly choke. "You belong to me. You can never leave me!"

Yuri had to pick up fast, otherwise, he really would pass out! Grumbling inwardly, he would have to talk about this later, but it didn't stop him from doing his duty. Going all the way down to the base, he feels tears practically flowing from his eyes. Even more, pre was coming down his throat, filling his stomach up. This was... just so right. Having his stomach being filled with even something as watery as pre-cum was fine with him. His stomach would be sloshing and he could imagine that others would rub his stomach, worrying over him and wanting him to see a nurse or a doctor, only for them to be unable to realize that it was Linhardt that would put him in such a state. His cock was already hardening again. Perhaps he could consider taking a break from working for Abyss for a while, in order to keep his sleepy lover a bit happier. That and he was starting to enjoy something like this, where his partner took him away from such duties. His toes curled as Linhardt's cock withdrew and he was fapping in front of him. His tongue hanging out, dripping cum staining his thighs and the floor around him. Jets of white splatter against his face, his face becoming coated with a fine veil of cum.

Being scooped up by his partner, he was realizing that he cummed at the same time as Linhardt. Feeling a handkerchief going across his face, he pouted a bit, as he was looking at his partner. "Honey, you don't have to stop here... I know you're backed up too."

"Oh, Yuri-bird. Do you think it's really over?" Linhardt leans closer, kissing him on the lips, the taste of cum shared between both of them. "Then why in the goddess' name did Balthus break the door to the library? And why am I here? Think about it."

This made Yuri shift through different emotions, from shock, to anger, and finally to squishing at his cheeks. "Flames, Linhardt, you're going to be the death of me! You better compensate me!"

"Call me Lin-Lin all night long while I fuck your brains out, then I'll be satisfied." A smug chuckle came from him, his teeth going into his collarbone, making Yuri whine with dizzying pleasure. 

A pout came on his lips. "Fine, Lin-Lin, you win this time. Though you should have brought a towel, this is going to be a mess once we're finished. Everyone will discover that it is us that was doing this! Are you prepared for those consequences?"

Placing a finger on Yuri's lips, Linhardt gave a loving smile. "That's the whole point, Yuri-bird. I want everyone to see our love... that way nobody can take you away from me. My sweet, precious, Yuri-bird..."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, day 9 of Kinktober is finished!! I've always loved the concept of the crafty, devious Yuri being a bottom to someone like Linhardt, who is so lethargic and laid-back... I'm getting more into rare-pairs, and plus, the fact that Linhardt practically lives and breathes books when he actually feels motivated to do something to actually makes him pretty attractive?! So I wanted to go with that concept and run with it, and therefore this fic was born.
> 
> I also have an 18+ Twitter, [right here](https://twitter.com/PeachesofThicc)! Feel free to follow and support me there as well, and also DM me for commissions! <3


End file.
